


Craving Freckles

by Antar3s, MoonBlunt



Series: Touch Starved [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Apha!Tsukishima, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Omega!Yamaguchi, Scent Marking, Shy!yamaguchi, Smut, Touch-Starved, Touchy-Feely, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antar3s/pseuds/Antar3s, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonBlunt/pseuds/MoonBlunt
Summary: Yamaguchi is touch-starved and Tsukishima is there to help.





	

Tsukishima noticed something was wrong when Yamaguchi kept messing up his serves even more. Usually, he would get dozens of them over the net, but today he didn’t get a single one. Despite his stoic expression, he was worried for his best best friend.    
  
‘’Yamaguchi,’’ Tsukishima said as they walked home together after practice was over. Yamaguchi was jumpy and silent, which was so out of character for the young omega.    
  
‘’Hm?’’ He looked up at Tsukishima, and in his eyes Tsukishima could see pain and discomfort, which made him worry even more.    
  
‘’What’s wrong?’’ He gently asked, letting his facade fall, replacing it with a gentle, worried look.    
  
‘’I’m just a bit tired, don’t worry Tsukki,’’ Yamaguchi replied, with an obviously fake smile on his face.    
  
Tsukishima sighed. Yamaguchi was stubborn as a mule and Tsukishima had to fight every time to find out what’s wrong.    
  
For the rest of the walk to Yamaguchi’s house they were silent. Tsukishima noticed how Yamaguchi kept flinching everytime their hand brushed, and wondered if Yamaguchi was touch-starved.    
  
It happened to omegas who didn’t get touched enough, and Tsukishima should have realized sooner. Yamaguchi’s parents have been away a lot on business trips for the past couple of years,  and Tsukishima wanted to slap himself for being an idiot.    
  
When they arrived at Yamaguchi’s house, his parents weren’t home. Which explained why Yamaguchi sighed sadly as he took of his shoes and jacket. 

‘’Yamaguchi,’’ Tsukishima said, interrupting Yamaguchi’s rambling about which movie they are gonna watch. ‘’Are you touch-starved?’’ Always the one to cut to the point.    
  
Yamaguchi visibly tensed and Tsukishima could smell distress coming off of him in waves. After Yamaguchi hesitantly nodded, Tsukishima crossed the little distance there was between them and slowly put his arms around his Omega, giving him time to pull back if he wanted. But, Yamaguchi collapsed into Tsukishima’s embrace and slid his arms around the taller blond’s waist, holding on tightly.    
  
Yamaguchi sighed contently, happy to be in his Alpha’s arms and even more happy to be touched after so long. His skin tingled where it met with Tsukishima’s and he relished in the feeling as long as he could.   
  
‘’Is it okay if I scent mark you?’’ Although Tsukishima knew the answer, he still asked and, after Yamaguchi nodded, whispering _please_ , Tsukishima nuzzled his face into Yamaguchi’s scent glands, and Yamaguchi would have fallen if he wasn’t wrapped up in strong arms.    
  
Platonic scent marking was usual if omegas needed it, but Yamaguchi wanted it to be romantic more than anything. But, those were only the dreams that would never come true. Tsukishima would never want to be his mate, or at least that’s what Yamaguchi thought.    
  
Tsukishima, on the other hand, was fighting with himself. There he was, scent marking his best friend, but not in the way he wanted. His sweet scent was everywhere around Tsukkishima and he could stay like this forever.    
  
After a while, Tsukishima leaned back a little and smiled at Yamaguchi’s slight whine. ‘’Your turn.’’    
  
‘’Are you sure?’’ Tsukkishima rolled his eyes and pushed Yamaguchi’s head into his neck with a hand on the back of his head.    
  
He was hesitant, but after a few seconds the Omega nuzzled his nose into the Alpha’s scent glands and his mouth watered at the sweet, a little salty, scent.    
  
‘’Wanna head to your room?’’ Tsukishima asked once Yamaguchi stopped scenting him, instead just leaned his head on his shoulder. Yamaguchi nodded, but made no move to separate from the embrace.    
  
Tsukishima smiled and without warning picked Yamaguchi up bridal style and carried him to his room. Yamaguchi made a startled noise but snuggled close to Tsukishima.    
  
‘’You still wanna watch that movie?’’ The Alpha asked, gently settling his Omega on the bed. Yamaguchi protested, but snuggled under the covers when Tsukishima gently shushed him.    
  
‘’I just wanna cuddle, don’t care about the movie,’’ Yamaguchi mumbled, reaching out a hand towards Tsukishima. It was extremely out of character for the young Omega, but Tsukishima understood.    
  
‘’Alright, I’m just gonna go a find some more comfortable clothes, okay? I’ll be right back.’’ He leaned down and kissed Yamaguchi’s forehead. Smiling at the sigh that escaped the Omega, Tsukishima went to his dresser and pulled out some sweatpants and a shirt that was not Yamaguchi’s, but his own. He smiled and went back to bed, pulling Yamaguchi up by his hand.    
‘’Come on, take off your shirt,’’ Yamaguchi blushed so hard he put tomatoes to shame, but still listened and pulled his shirt over his head. On instinct, he wrapped his arms around himself.    
  
‘’Don’t. You’re beautiful,’’ Tsukishima never thought he would be saying that but, here he is.    
  
‘’Tsukki,’’ Yamaguchi sighed as Tsukishima’s hands gently removed his from his body. Every fiber of his body was on fire and Yamaguchi could barely breathe. ‘’Every single part of you is beautiful.’’ Tsukishima slowly leaned closer, paying attention to Yamaguchi’s heartbeat and smell. The last thing he wanted was to make Yamaguchi uncomfortable and ruin their friendship with his raging Alpha hormones.    
  
‘’Tsukki, I- I really like you,’’ Yamaguchi whispered and leaned the rest of the way and connected their lips in a burning kiss that spread fire all through their veins.

 

Tsukishima, in a blink of an eye, had his sculptured, muscular arms driving hungrily all over his young Omega.   
  
With a slight pull, lustful Alpha had his long-awaited boy on the top of him, wanting him with the equal burn.   
  
"Touch me where you'd like "   Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi's hand and dirtily slid it under the fabric of his auburn shirt.   
  
Freckled boy felt his insides burning with a devilish yearn, but somehow, he was concerned was it really okay to do whatever he wanted to his dominant.   
  
"A-are you sure, Tsukki?"  He fumbled quietly with a notable hope in his shaky voice.   
  
"I’m sure, Yamaguchi. But be ready to suffer the consequences." Kei smirked, biting his lower lip perversely, eyeing his baby victim. Oh how was he burning to claim him right there and then.   
  
Then, Tadashi gulped insecurely, exploring Alpha's body teasingly, his fingers finding their ways up to Tsukishima's milky, broad chests, to his narrowed collar bones, and the way up to his thin, paled neck.   
  
Kei felt himself hardening more and more by each second, as Yamaguchi's alluring smell occupied the room.    
  
The aggressive, powerful Alpha that he was, he couldn't take these games no more, as he figured he had waited for too long to have Tadashi laid securely in his loving embrace.   
  
He flipped them over, observing Yamaguchi's flustered, blushing face, as the heat radiated from his tiny, fragile body.   
  
"I can't wait any longer, Tadashi. Forgive me."   
  
He whispered huskily into freckled boy’s ear, sending shivers up smaller boy’s spine intentionally.   
  
"T-Tsukki.." Yamaguchi whimpered under his mesmerizing Alpha, struggling to keep himself under control, turning fully submissive, as he clutched onto Kei's large shoulders.    
  
Kei hurriedly landed hundreds, no, thousands of sweet pecks and kisses all over Tadashi's ashen structure.   
  
Playing with the waistband of Yamaguchi's pants, he shot a look up to his Omega, waiting for  the smaller boy to nodd in approvement.    
  
It didn't take too long  for Kei to remove the clothes left between them, leaving them fully and erotically naked, staring at each other with undeniable thirst.   
  
"I'm going to claim you."  Tsukishima pushed Tadashi back onto the white sheets, straddling smaller boy’s eager hips with his, rubbing their erections together, applying more pressure and tightening the grip.    
  
As Tadashi's moans and gasps left him breathless and madly drove him off  the wall, he grabbed Omega's neck, holding onto it possessively, as he urged their cocks up, fucking into his palm.   
  
"I-I am going to...C..Tsukki!"   
Yamaguchi shut his eyes, scratching the sides of the bed, his knuckles turning white, as an overwhelming, tingling sensation overtook his trembling body.   


Tsukishima rode his orgasam quickly, in the same time as the freckled boy, as the sight of a panting mess under him that he, himself caused triggered him off.   
  
Their liquids mixed up, dripping from his hand sloppily, falling onto Yamaguchi's exposed thighs.

Panting, Tsukishima dropped beside Yamaguchi, throwing an arm around him and pulling him close. They both smelled strongly of each other, but neither bore the other’s mark. Yamaguchi didn’t like that. 

“Tsukki, I want to have your mark,"Tsukishima stopped breathing for a second, not believing his ears. So many years he’s dreamt about this moment, and now it’s finally here. 

“Are you sure, Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima asked, cradling his clean hair through Yamaguchi’s tangled locks. 

“I’ve wanted you since the day you saved me from those bullies. Yes, I’m sure." Tsukishima’s eyes widened for a second, but then he relaxed and buried his face in Yamaguchi’s neck. 

“It’s gonna hurt a bit, so hold on,” Tsukishima warned before sinking his teeth in the milky skin of his, now officially, Omega. 

Yamaguchi moaned in pain and pleasure, his nails digging into Tsukishima’s shoulder, sure to leave marks. 

After a moment Tsukishima slowly pulled his teeth away, licking the blood that spilled. His chest filled with pride as he saw his mark beautifully decorating the Omega’s neck. 

“My turn,” Yamaguchi said and sunk his teeth into Tsukishima’s neck without warning. He too moaned in pain and pleasure and after Yamaguchi pulled away, he felt nothing but content and happiness. 

“We need to get cleaned up,” Tsukishima said after a while. Yamaguchi just grunted and buried himself deeper in his Alpha’s arms. 

“Later,” Was all he said. Tsukishima smiled and pulled him impossibly closer, soaking in the warmth. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. This happened.  
> Thank you to everyone who read this, deel free to leave kudos and comment if you liked it.  
> Also, thank you @CandySensei for writing the smut part, as I can nit write that to save my life. You should check out her work it's amazing.


End file.
